Godzilla: Hero from the deep
by laze jovanov
Summary: When precursors send the kaijus to exterminate humankind...they never knew that nature had a monster of her own. Note: The entire story is from Godzilla's point of view.


Godzilla had been hibernating and feeding on radiation for years however at the Triassic Period the aliens known as the Precursos have arrived on Earth awakening Godzilla however the environment proved unihabitable to them so they retreated and Godzilla went back to hibernation.

But they have come again this time they created Kaiju with the intention of wiping out the human race but they never expected that Nature had Kaijus of her own.

...

Godzilla is disturbed by the sudden arrival of the kaiju. He dislikes intruders coming to his territory which is the Earth itself and he will not stop until he had exterminated each and every one of them.

* * *

Godzilla was swimming on a mission to murder the Kaiju. Godzilla can feel the vibrations in the water made by the Kaiju trashing and attacking.

The Trasspasser Kaiju also known a Axe-Head had destroyed the Golden Gate bridge and is on his way to attack the city San Francisco. However it's charge was cut-short as an ear-splitting roar can be heard.

Trasspasser stops his attack and turns around to see Godzilla emerging from the water. Godzilla being 400 ft tall easily towered over Axe-head who was 302 ft,that however did not diteer Axe-head as he was ready to take on his new opponent.

Axe-head charges at Godzilla attempting to overpower him but it made fatal error. Godzilla being bigger and heavier easily outmatches him in brute strength and throws him in the water.

The kaiju emerges only to see Godzilla charging forward and pinning him down with his foot. Trasspasser struggles to get up or attack but it was no use. Godzilla puts more pressure on his opponent until the sound of cracking can be heard. Eventually Godzilla kills Axe-head and returns to the ocean.

...

After the battle the military took Trasspasser's remains. They were surprised at why a Kaiju would want to kill another Kaiju and not attack the city.

...

Six months after Trasspasser's fall a new kaiju emerged from the breach called Hundun and attacked Manila.

Like a spider Godzilla sensed Hundun's arrival via vibrations in the water and goes to exterminate this new intruder. However he was late as Hundun already began his rampage before being killed by Godzilla (After a short fight) via breaking his neck. Godzilla once again returns to the ocean without attacking humans or the city.

...

After the attack of the Kaijus the United Nations created Pan Pacific Defense Force. They decided to pool they're financial resources into founding what would become known as the Jaeger Program.

...

After some years of battling Kaiju Godzilla sensed the vibrations of a new arrival which lead him into following the signal to Tokyo.

Godzilla comes to the city looking for his target. Eventually he spots his target it was Onibaba who is currently trying grab something from an ally. Godzilla roars with a mighty roar turning Onibaba's attention to him. Godzilla's spines glowed blue and he unleashes his Atomic Breath on the creature. Onibaba roars in pain and agony as Godzills proceeds his attack and eventually kills the crustacean Kaiju. After killing Onibaba, Mako emerges from the ally to see Onibaba dead and turns around to see her savior standing in front of her, Godzilla notices her but turns around and walks back into the ocean.

The jaeger Coyote Tango had arrived to kill Onibaba but Godzilla had beat it to it. But the pilot of the jeager Stacker Pentecost found the girl still alive.

...

Godzilla goes out to kill another intruder he recantly detected. Godzilla was swimming at to the location where Knifehead was battling Gipsy Danger,Knifehead has seriously damaged the jeager and killed one of the pilots.

Godzilla creeps behind Knifehead and without warning he attacks Knifehead catching the kaiju completely off guard. Knfehead turns around and roars at Godzilla who returns the favour but with a much powerful roar of his own.

Knifehead charges at Godzilla attempting to impale him with his powerful head but Godzilla grabs him by the throat. Knifehead struggles to break free but Godzilla rips his throat with his claws causing blue blood to drop into the water. Godzilla then finishes him of with a powerful swipe from his tail hitting Knifehead directly in the neck,breaking it and killing him.

Godzilla looks at the damaged jeager but decides to go back in the water.

...

Godzilla is now very deep in the water eating a irradiated giant sting ray,which he had killed.

However little did he know that he is about to face a threat not from the anteverse but from here on Earth.

An old enemy of Godzilla has returned the MUTO. In 1999 in the Phillipines there were two MUTO eggs, one has already hatched and burrowed his way into a power plant and began feeding on the radiation before cacooning himself and finally hatching in the year 2025. At the same year the female MUTO hatches and goes out to find radiation to feast on. At the same time the Kaiju's Otachi and Leatherback have emerged from the breach.

...

The Kaijus were heading out to attack the city Hong Kong but the jeagers Crimson Typhoon ,Cherno Alpha and Sriker Eureka stood in their way. Otachi manages to destroy Crimson Typhoon and Leatherback destroys Cherno Alpha before using electromagnetic emission to shut down Striker Eureka. Otachi heads to attack the city while Leatherback stays behind and circles the jeager. The pilots come out of the jeager and attempt to stop Leatherback with flare guns but only succeed in angering the Kaiju. However before Leather back could kill them, Godzilla's roar caused him to stop his attack. Leatherback turns around to see Godzilla coming out of the water and roaring at him. Leatherback roared back at Godzilla with a less powerful roar.

The two Kaijus charge at each other and almost immedietly after they clashed Godzilla began overpowering Leatherback. Try as he might Leatherback can't even slow down Godzilla as he was pushed back by the larger Kaiju.

Leatherback the punches Godzilla in the head with his massive hands, slowing him down a bit,but Godzilla quickly recovers and grabs Leatherback before throwing him to the shore.

Leatherback gets up, rips a tower plant,turns around and charges at Godzilla who also came up on shore. Leatherback uses this as a weapon as he hits Godzilla in the head however his weapon broke upon making contact with Godzilla. Godzilla gets angry and slashes Leatherback abdomen with his very sharp claws causing Leatherback to roar in pain and blue blood escaped the creature's body. Godzilla then bites Leatherback's shoulder with his powerful jaws and crushes it immobilizing the kaiju before finishing him off with another powerful bite to Leatherback's neck.

But there's no time to celibrate as Godzilla goes to Hong Kong to kill the other kaiju leaving Striker Eureka along with the stunned pilots alone.

* * *

Godzilla walks through the city in search of his next target.

Godzilla spots Otachi as she turns around and roars at him. Otachi roars at Godzilla but Godzilla wasn't even impressed as he roars back at his opponent with a much powerful roar.

Otachi charges at Godzilla. Godzilla punches Otachi in the head knocking her back,Otachi then uses her powerful tail on Godzilla in attmpt to grab him with it, but Godzilla grabs her tail with his hands and throws her far away in the city.

Godzilla was now going deeper in the city in search of his opponent. Godzilla stops and between two buildings at that moment Otachi bursts through a building on Godzilla's left however Godzilla was not caught of guard as he was able to smell Otachi which prevented her from catching him off guard. Godzilla turns around and grabs Otachi by the horns on her snout. Godzilla then punches Otachi in the head.

Otachi shoots acid at Godzilla who instinctivly avoids it but some of the acid hit Godzilla's body burning through hid hide and angering him even more. Otachi was prepared to shoot again but Godzilla lunges forward and grabs her by the throat to prevent her from doing that again.

Otachi then uses her tail to attack Godzilla but Godzilla uses his tail to wrap around her's. Godzilla's spines glow blue and his unleashes his Atomic Breath on Otachi's tail incinerating it and amputating it.

Otachi roars in pain and manages to break free from Godzilla's hold. Otachi then spreads her wings and takes flight,Otachi then flies at Godzilla and tries shooting acid at him but Godzilla rips an empty building as a shield. After most of the building melted from the acid,Godzilla's spines glowed blue again and he fires his Atomic Breath at Otachi hitting her right wing and causing her to fall in the city.

Godzilla then walked at the fallen but still alive Kaiju. Godzilla grabs Otachi by the head and breaks her neck, killing her.

...

Gipsy Danger had just arrived in front of Striker Eureka.

Suddenly Gipsy Turns around to see the eight-legged female MUTO coming,she sensed the radiation within Gipsy Danger and charges at the jeager.

The pilots within Gipsy get ready to fight the earth-born Kaiju as it charges at the jeager. Gipsy Danger punches the MUTO in the head stunning her then punches her again. The MUTO Attacks and bites Gipsy Danger's right arm causing serious damage. Gipsy then uses it's plasmacaster and hits the MUTO in the chest knocking it down.

However as Gipsy was distracted,the male winged MUTO came out of nowhere and attacked Gipsy from behind. Biting the jeager in the head,the female MUTO gets up and rams Gipsy knocking the Jeager down.

The two MUTOs overwhelm Gipsy Danger. The female MUTO then bites Gipsy's radioactive core and seriously damaged the jeager,she began to eat the core of Gipsy Danger shutting the jeager down and leaving the pilots inside helpless.

However their meal was intorrupted by Godzilla as he came in the water and roared at them,Godzilla was carrying a blue organ in his right hand which he had ripped out of Otachi after killing her.

The male MUTO takes flight at charges at Godzilla but as he came close enough Godzilla points the organ and squeezes it spraying acid at the male MUTO which burned and causing him to crash in the water.

Godzilla then buts his foot on the male MUTO's chest and kills him with his massive weight. Godzilla then drops the organ and spots something in the water he reaches forward and pulls the headless Crimson Typhoon.

Godzilla sees the female MUTO charging at him,but Godzilla uses the jeager as a weapon as he slams the headless jeager into the female MUTO knocking her down, Godzilla then beats her down with the jeager,but also destroying the jeager in the process.

Godzilla drops the jeager and walks to the female MUTO, grabs her by the jaws and breaks them (Sort of like how King Kong killed the V-rex). Godzilla then heads back in the water to regain the energy he lost in the battle.

...

The humans have found out that Godzilla is an Earth born Kaiju,an animal and that like a wild animal he does not like intruders coming into his territory which is the reason why he is hunting down and exterminating these extra-dimensional Kaiju.

They thought of a plan to shut down the breach. They have found out that Godzilla can sense the vibrations in the water and think that if there were enough vibrations he would come to investigate.

...

After reparing Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka they went to the breach to stop the apocylaps once and for all.

The kaiju Raiju had severed Gipsy's right arm and broke it. After injuring Scunner, Raiju comes in to help but is tackled by Godzilla.

Gipsy Danger took on Scunner,Striker Eureka took on Slattern and Godzilla took on Raiju.

Godzilla wraps his arms around Raiju's neck in an attempt to strangle him but Raiju breaks free and swims off. Raiju then turns around and charges at Godzilla and opens his jaws ready to attack. Godzilla however unleashes his Atomic Breath streight at Raiju,the beam went in the Kaiju's throat causing his neck to explode.

After that Scunner caught Godzilla off guard by ramming with his horns. Godzilla grabs Scunner by the horns and slams his head on the ground. Godzilla then bites Scunner in the throat and rips it clean off causing more blue blood to ooze out of the Kaiju. After killing Scunner, Godzilla went to take on his final opponent...Slattern.

...

Godzilla arrives just in time as Slattern was about to finish Striker off. Godzilla attacks Slattern and tackles him down.

Godzilla and Slattern roared at each other. The two Kaiju grab each other and try to overpower each other but nether of them seems to give in Slattern uses his 3 tail to stab Godzilla causing him to roar in pain. But Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath hitting Slattern's left arm and causing him to roar in pain.

Godzilla punches Slattern in the head and bites his right arm. Slattern roars but gets free and he bites Godzilla's left arm causing Godzilla to roar in forcing Slattern to let go, Godzilla then grabs one of Slattern's tails and bites it off.

As Godzilla and Slattern were battling Striker Eureka took Scunner's corpse and went in the breach. The portal opened allowing it to enter the Anteverse and self-destructs to close the gateway between worlds.

This caused Slattern to turn around and Godzilla used this to his advantage as he sees Gipsy's broken arm with the sword still there. Godzilla takes the arm and almost immedietly when Slattern turns around Godzilla stabs him below the jaw then grabs by the throat and impales Slattern with the sword though the chest. The pain us unbearable as Slattern roared in pain and Godzilla stabs him one last time in the heart and Slattern finally dies. Godzilla drops the sword and roars in victory before swimming off to feed on radiation and hibernate.

Gipsy Danger is damaged and the pilots inside are alive.

* * *

 **Earth-Born Kaiju:**

 **Godzilla: 400 ft tall, over 900 ft long,90,000 tons**

 **Male MUTO: 200 ft tall,300 ft long,402 ft wingspan, 1,025 tons**

 **Female MUTO: 390 ft tall,480 ft long, over 15,000 tons**

 **Anteverse Kaiju :**

 **Tresspasser a.k.a Axe-head: 302 ft tall, unknown length, 2,700 tons**

 **Hundun: unknown hight,unknown length,unknown weight**

 **Onibaba: 188 ft tall,unknown length,2,040 tons**

 **Knifehead: 315 ft tall,unknown length,8,700 tons**

 **Leatherback: 267 ft tall,unknown length, 2,900 tons**

 **Otachi: 207 ft tall, verable length due to her extendable tail,415 ft wingspan, 2,690 tons**

 **Scunner: 441 ft tall,unknown length, 3,230 tons**

 **Raiju: 358 ft tall,810 ft long, 3,475 tons**

 **Slattern: 597 ft tall, about 1,000 ft long, 6,750 tons**

 **Jaegers:**

 **Coyote tango: 280 ft tall,2,312 tons**

 **Crimson Typhoon: 250 ft tall, 1,722 tons**

 **Cherno Alpha: 280 ft tall, 2,412 tons**

 **Striker Eureka: 250 ft tall, 1,850 tons**

 **Gipsy Danger: 260 ft tall, 1,980 tons**

 **If you are a Godzilla fan or any kind of Kaiju fan please check out RoFlo-Felorez and Legendfromthedeep on Deviantart cause it is their arts (as well as the movies themselves) that inspired me to do this story.**


End file.
